Ryu avenges his master
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: This is based on a plot in the UDON comics. Now with a few extras! Some examples are "Akuma's job" and "The jerk with a heart of gold."
1. Chapter 1

**Ryu avenges his master.**

**In the UDON comics, and I'm pretty sure it's canon in the games too, Ryu is an orphan and is adopted by a man named Gouken who also teaches him his fighting style.**

**In the comics (not sure if it's canon in the games), Ryu's adopted father and master of his fighting style is murdered by Akuma, Ryu's adopted uncle. Akuma gave in to the evil side of the fighting style Ryu has and now fights only for victory and for bloodlust. Ryu tries to avenge his master by fighting Akuma, but he is too strong for him and loses. Ryu then goes on a journey to fight other fighters and become stronger and not give in to the evil side of his fighting style.**

**Ahhh…Ryu you may be my favourite fighter but you do realize that there's an easy way to avenge your master's death. And here's how.**

**This takes place shortly after Ryu was defeated by Akuma the first time.**

Ryu and Ken went to the temple where they usually trained. Ryu then said…

"Alright, Akuma! Come on out! I'm ready for you!"

Akuma then came out from some bushes. "Don't you fools ever learn? You don't give in to your evil side of fighting. Hence you're not strong enough to meet me!"

"I will defeat you, Akuma, and it won't have anything to do with my fighting style!"

"And what's your plan then?"

Ryu and Ken then pulled out powerful handguns and opened fire on Akuma. Akuma ended up getting several bullets all over his body, the finishing touch was a bullet to his head. Akuma then crashed to the ground dead.

"Good plan." Ryu said to Ken.

"Yeh…see? That was much better than fighting people all over the world!"

**Or even if you don't like the idea of Ryu murdering someone. How about this. Remember that Chun-Li and Guile were coming to warn Ryu of Shadoloo?**

"Thanks for warning me of Bison." Ryu said to Chun-Li. "Listen, you said you were a policewoman, right?"

"Yes."

"My father was murdered by someone recently. It was my uncle Akuma. I need your help, me and my friend were attacked by him, not long ago, as you can see from me not looking my best."

Chun-Li was shocked "There's a murderer here! Thanks for saying something. Hey, Akuma come on out!"

Akuma then appeared. "Ha! You're less than a match for me! I'll paint the wall with your blood! I already beat Ryu and Ken, I can beat you too!"

"Can you beat this?" asked Chun-Li. Chun-Li then pulled out her service revolver and shot Akuma dead.

"Whoa…." Guile said in shock.

"I am the strongest woman in the world!" Chun-Li screamed.

**THE END.**


	2. Akuma's job

**One thing that concerned me about the UDON comics is while Ryu was fighting all these other fighters. What was Akuma doing all this time? What did he actually do for money? At first I was going to put this short in "Personal lives of the Street Fighters" but seeing as how this follows the UDON comics plot, I figure I'd post it here.**

**Hmmmm…..What Akuma does for a living…**

A club in Japan named "Clubbin' and Lovein'" in Japanese letters stood. Akuma stood as the bouncer and was top security for the place.

Suddenly his manager came out and yelled. "Help! Somebody drew a gun and is robbing the place. Akuma! How did this guy get by you!?"

"Don't worry, sir." Akuma smiled. "I was up for a bit of a challenge. I was tired of breaking up and throwing away drunks that started fights."

Suddenly Akuma rushed in like a bullet like a gun and performed his Shun Goku Satsu on all three gangsters.

Akuma's manager was impressed. "Wow!"

Akuma turned to his manager. "You should be thankful I didn't perform the full intent of my move on them. If so if would have killed them. I only seek bloodlust and victory from worthy warriors."

Akuma's manager smiled. "It's words like that, that make me glad you're top security!"

**THE END!**


	3. The jerk with a heart of gold

**The jerk with a heart of gold.**

**The following is based on some official Street Fighter artwork.**

Ryu stood facing Akuma in his cave. He was ready to avenge his father.

"I'll make you pay, murderer." He snarled at Akuma.

"I am no murderer. I only follow the honorary warrior code, Gouken's death was his fault, for not finishing me when he had the chance." Akuma replied calmly. "I am not evil, and I don't believe in mindless murder!"

"You are so full of it, it's unbelievable! That's it I'm gonna..."

"Er...excuse me?" A young voice interrupted Ryu.

Ryu and Akuma then turned to see a young boy.

"I was wandering in this cave and got lost. Can you show me the way out?"

Ryu was about to point directions when Akuma did it for him.

"Just go straight down here and turn right." Akuma pointed in the direction Ryu was standing.

"Thanks mister! You're a real nice guy!"

The boy exited. Akuma smiled and waved the boy goodbye. He then turned to Ryu only to see him giving him a very strange look.

"What?" He asked.

"I swear I will never understand you." Ryu closed his eyes.

THE END!


	4. Akuma vs M Bison

**Akuma vs M Bison.**

**Just a random story I came up with.**

Akuma was fighting in his temple one day, when M Bison the master of darkness came to see him.

"Hello Akuma." M Bison smiled.

"Hello, donkey tits." Akuma replied.

M Bison was surprised. "Donkey tits?"

"I can't be a proud honourable warrior 24/7. What do ya what?"

"You've beat up some of my men lately, and I figure the best way to do a job is to do it yourself. Join Shadaloo or die."

"I have no interest in you and your cheap tricks. Be gone."

"Cheap tricks? I mastered Psycho Power. I expelled all the goodness in my soul to become an expert. Now that's true evil."

"You expelled all goodness. I refuse to believe that. I like to think some remained."

"Why's that?"

"You're no nice guy. And you have done despicable acts. But you have done traces of goodness. If you have no good, why do you compliment other fighters when they fight well? You helped Balrog, Birdie and Vega when they ware down on his luck, and couldn't find work."

"You also make delicious whisky. That's right I noticed the barrels of Whisky in Street Fighter 4 had the Shadaloo symbol on them. Many magazines have called your whisky the best tasting ever."

Bison got embarrassed. "Stop! I'm blushing, I can't help being a good cook!"

You also helped Sagat find Ryu, and nobody in your criminal organisation ever seems to go against you, as you actually pay them a decent wage and helped them find work. You also want to take over the world as you believe everybody's governments are ruining the world. So you still have traces of goodness. If anything you've done more good acts than me. If you really had no good, you'd be like a guy with tourettes syndrome shouting random insults at everybody. "

"That's not true! You're calling Hitler good! You're corrupt yourself! I'll…..I'll…kill you to prove it!"

Akuma then performed his Shun Goku Satsu on Bison fatally injuring him.

As Bison lay dying. Akuma said. "Now who's the most evil? Trolled you good. Didn't I?"

Bison groaned "You did."

Akuma walked up.

"This isn't delicious." Bison groaned and died.

THE END.


	5. Dan Hibiki's revenge on UDON

**Dan Hibiki's revenge.**

Dan Hibiki was at UDON comic headquarters, USA. Or at least what used to be it. He was standing on top of a pile of burnt down rubble grinning as insanely as M Bison. Dead bodies were trapped inside the building.

He was holding a petrol can and shouted. "Yeh, that's what you get for treating me like shit, UDON Comics!" Who's weak now, bitch!?"

THE END ? ?


End file.
